1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image recognition method, and more particularly, to an image recognition method executed by a computer of an image recognizer using a convolutional neural network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a drastic advance has been achieved in image recognition performance by use of deep learning. The deep learning is known as a method of machine learning using a multilayer neural network. In many cases, a convolutional neural network is employed as the multilayer neural network. The convolutional neural network includes a multilayer neural network that repeatedly performs convolution on a local area and pooling.
However, the image recognition process using such a convolutional neural network has a problem that the process cannot be performed on a real-time basis.
It has been proposed to configure a convolutional neural network such that a fully connected layer in the convolutional neural network is replaced with a convolutional layer (see, for example, Jonathan Long, Evan Shelhamer, and Trevor Darrell, “Fully Convolutional Networks for Semantic Segmentation”; The IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR), 2015, pp. 3431-3440). By using the convolutional neural network (fully convolutional neural network) configured in this manner, it is possible to perform an image recognition process on a real-time basis.